Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers was a Power Rangers mini-series continuing the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As with the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this miniseries used footage and monsters from the eighteenth Super Sentai series, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger; however, the Rangers' costumes from Kakuranger were now used as well. During the last airing of the miniseries until Power Rangers Zeo premiered, the "Today on Power Rangers" segments were replaced with the Zeo Serial shorts. Synopsis The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have been turned into children by Master Vile, and Earth is now at the mercy of his monster hoards. In desperation, Zordon communicates with the distant planet of Aquitar, an ocean planet that is home to a humanoid race of water-dwellers called Aquitians. Five of the Aquitians also protect their planet as Power Rangers, and Zordon requests their help in protecting Earth. Together, the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers are able to defeat the monster hordes and send Master Vile running back to the M51 Galaxy. However, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa still intend to finish what he started by conquering Earth. Meanwhile, Blue Ranger Billy Cranston has built a Regenerator powered by the Ninja Power Coins and has used it to restore himself to his normal age. Before Billy can use it on the other Rangers, Rito Revolto appears and destroys it, and the Power Coins are shattered in the process. As Billy keeps watch over his younger-than-normal friends, the Alien Rangers continue to protect Earth with their telepathically-controlled Battle Borgs. However, their biologies are not designed to allow them to live on land for long, and so they must frequently locate sources of water to maintain their strength. It is ultimately determined that the Rangers can be restored with the Zeo Crystal, the ancient relic that Master Vile previously wanted for himself and was shattered to keep out of his hands. Each of the five child Rangers are sent out to different locations and time periods of the world to locate each of the Zeo Sub-Crystals and return them to the Command Center. Beneath the Command Center, Rito and Goldar are searching the underground tunnels with the intent to plant a bomb beneath the facility and destroy it, but their lack of direction makes the journey difficult. In an effort to finally dry up the Alien Rangers, Lord Zedd summons their nemesis from Aquitar, Hydro Hog, and orders him to suck up all the Earth's water. With no water to hydrate with, the Alien Rangers seem doomed until the child Rangers (minus Yellow Ranger Aisha Campbell, who has not yet found her Sub-Crystal in Africa) save them by delivering bottled water. With the Shogun Megazord and the Falconzord, the Alien Rangers destroy Hydro Hog. Aisha finally finds her Sub-Crystal but chooses not to return to Angel Grove, and she instead sends a friend she made, Tanya Sloan, back in her place. Once the Zeo Crystal is recombined, the Rangers and Earth are restored to their proper ages. Their job done, the Aquitian Rangers return to Aquitar, but Goldar and Rito appear and steal the Zeo Crystal mere seconds before their bomb explodes! As the Rangers are evacuated outside, the Command Center explodes into rubble, ending the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers forever... or does it? Characters Rangers Allies * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Tommy Oliver ** Rocky DeSantos ** Adam Park ** Billy Cranston ** Aisha Campbell ** Katherine Hillard * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Tanya Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Dr. Kender * Sam Trueheart Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Rita Repulsa ** Lord Zedd ** Goldar ** Rito Revolto * Master Vile * Hydro Hog * List of Monsters Arsenal Zords Episodes VHS/DVD Releases Scenes from "Attack of the 60' Bulk", "Water You Thinking?", "Along Came a Spider", "Sowing the Seas of Evil" and "Hogday Afternoon, Part 1 & 2" (See the VHS Release section of each page to find which was kept) were distributed in movie format along with "A Zeo Beginning, Part 1 & 2" on the VHS Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers DVD *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series MMPR Complete.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series 600 prd power rangers 01.jpg MMARpromo.jpg|Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers DVD Notes *The Aquitian Rangers are later seen and referenced in further Power Rangers series, including the first past/present Ranger team up during Power Rangers Zeo. In particular, Billy goes and visits them on their home planet from time to time to help them and then permanently moves there towards the end of Zeo. *The Alien Rangers are also seen in the climatic montage fight between the forces of good and evil at the finale of Power Rangers In Space and the Red Alien Ranger (Aurico) is seen in the Power Rangers Wild Force episode Forever Red which saw every previous Red Ranger (except Rocky DeSantos) united to stop the remnants of the Machine Empire in its latest scheme. *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' is considered by some to be a full-fledged season unto itself, since the opening credits were modified to fit the Alien Rangers theme. However, it is largely viewed as an extension of [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)|the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers]]. The production codes support this argument. **Regardless of whether it's a full season or not, these 10 episodes are the first to star a team where most of the members did not come from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, in this case Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. **The June 2014 revamp of the official website finally gave the season an official designation: Season 3.5. *This is the first Power Rangers show to not feature a sixth ranger. *This is the first Power Rangers show where all three main colors (Red, Blue, Yellow) are male. The second will be Ninja Steel. *The Alien Rangers are one of two Power Rangers teams whose core team's color scheme is Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and White. The other being Wild Force and Dino Thunder. * This is the first season to not have a Pink Ranger. External links *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website de:Alien Rangers (Staffel) es:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers See Also Category:Season Category:Mighty Morphin